comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Haako (Earth-8120)
Rune Haako was the Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation who served as the right-hand man of Viceroy Nute Gunray. Later, on Casto's side, he became one of the leading members of the Confederate Council of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Invasion of Naboo A Settlement Officer within the Trade Federation, Hod Rumnt was an experienced and aged businessman who started to serve as the trusted ally and advisor to Viceroy Nute Gunray. Alongside Casto and Daultay Dofine, the Neimoidian trio allied with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Maul, to achieve wider profits. during the Invasion of Naboo.]] When Sidious commanded, the Trade Federation performed a blockade over Naboo, as a response for the new heavy taxation of the once liberated Free Trade Zones, going to extreme lenghts as to invade the planet later on, initiating the Invasion of Naboo. During the conflict, the San'Shyuum attempted to force Queen Padmé Amidala to sign a treaty that would legalize their invasion, but she was able to escape with the help of Jedi Master Chirrut Îmwe and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Noticing the problem, Sidious sent Darth Maul to oversee the occupation of the planet and ensure the Trade Federation, unnervering the naturally cowardly and suspicious San'Shyuum. Casto later held Sio Bibble, Governor of Naboo, as a prisoner, while OOM-9 informed to the Viceroy they would kill the Gungans. The Invasion of Naboo eventually ended with a disastrous loss to the Trade Federation, with the death of Mron and the delivery of Casto, Rumnt and Senator Lott Dod to Coruscant for a trial on war crimes. However, because they had important and powerful allies within the corrupt Galactic Republic Senate, they were able to escape emprisionment. Clone Wars , Nute Gunray, and Rune Haako at Geonosis.]]During the Separatist Crisis, Rumt followed Ord Casto upon Count Dooku's invitiation of many representatives of megacorporations across the galaxy to Geonosis. There, the two of them pledged the support of the Trade Federation for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and their only requisitation was the murder of Padmé Amidala, the biggest threat to the power and influence of the Trade Federation. Later, Casto, Rumt, Dooku and Archduke Poggle the Lesser oversaw the failed execution of Amidala, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan Galen Marek at the Petranaki arena, as they were saved in the last minute by the then-recently issued Grand Army of the Republic. The two San'Shyuum then joined the Confederate Council in a secret war room, overseeing the Battle of Geonosis via hologram. Hod suggested that all Trade Federation warships should be launched, before he and Casto escaped the planet onboard a ''Sheathipede''-class shuttle. Death In the final weeks of the Clone Wars, the Confederate Council held a secret meeting in Utapau, presided by General Grievous after the death of Count Dooku, and were later sent to Mustafar, where they remained until the end of the war. After being promised a great reward by Darth Sidious, the Council greedily awaited, unaware of the coming of Darth Vader, Sidious' new apprentice. When he arrived, he started to slaughter the council, including Rumt, whom he cornered and slashed with his lightsaber, alongside Wat Tambor. Category:Earth-8120 Category:Characters of Earth-8120 Category:Males of Earth-8120 Category:Neimoidians of Earth-8120 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-8120 Category:Confederate Council members (Earth-8120) Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems members (Earth-8120) Category:Trade Federation members (Earth-8120) Category:Businesspeople of Earth-8120 Category:Red Eyes Category:Males Category:Army at Disposal Category:Created by Draft227